Switched-mode power conversion circuits can offer various performance enhancements as compared to other power supply circuit topologies. For example, switched-mode power conversion circuits are generally more efficient and can be more spatially-compact than a comparably-rated linear or low-dropout (LDO) supply topology. In particular, a DC-to-DC flyback power conversion circuit generally converts an input direct-current (DC) supply voltage to a different output voltage value, and the output voltage value can be greater in magnitude than the supply voltage. Additionally, a flyback power conversion circuit can provide isolation between circuitry associated with an input node and circuitry associated with an output node, such as for applications where such isolation is desired for electrical performance or safety reasons, as illustrative examples. Such isolation can inhibit a conductive pathway between the circuitry associated with the input node and the circuitry associated with the output node.